Ally White: The Rising Sun
by vipersnake2014
Summary: I readded this again because i think that my other two storys for this wouldn't allow me to updated it because i took to long im guessing but yeah sorry about that
1. Intro

**Ally White Series : The Rising Sun**

Ally White is a ninja student in Celestial Academy where she was found next the lake near the Academy. The only thing she had was a a Eclipse necklace around her neck. Ally has a birthmark of a Sun on her left shoulder and a moon on her right shoulder. What Ally doesn't know that she is part of a prophecy. This prophecy involves yin and yang.

The Prophecy tells about a young girl being chosening to be a guardian with a polar bear spirit animal. Then she works with the power rangers and on her way with her new power ranger life she met a very special someone that makes her heart pound every since. Read more to find out.

Ally White- The Sun/Eclipse Ranger (Later on in the story)

Shane Clarke- Red Wind Ranger

Tori Hanson- Blue Water Ranger

Dustin Brooks- Yellow Earth Ranger

Hunter Bradley- Crimson Ranger

Blake Bradley- Navy Ranger

Cam Watanabe- Samurai Ranger

A/n: Okay you are seeing this again because i didn't upload this for 2 months and it probably thought that i didn;t want to re do this any more so i am re added this again


	2. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant day in Blue Bay Harbor and Ally White was moving into her new house. After putting all of her stuff she went to her car and explored Blue Bay Harbor. 'Well this is a start to a new life, no more trying to get killed i all need to do is keep my cool.' Ally though as she drove my shops and people. Ally White is an orphan and she was found near the lake next to her ninja school. The only thing that she had that was left of her was a eclipse necklace and a when she grew up she notcie a tattoo on both of her shoulders. A sun and a moon she asked Sensei K about it but she didn't know anything about that. When Ally was found there was no letter of anything just the necklace.

Every day she has been wondering why her parents left her but she didn't want to push it. All of that train of thought was caught off when Ally stopped by a store called 'Storm Chargers'. Ally got out of her car and walked in. There was everything that was cool. Ally is a motocross champion ever since and people always talk to her. She was happy that she had a talent besides singing. While looking around she saw a red-head girl walk about. "Hello are you looking for something?" Ally shook her head 'Just looking". Then the other girl spoke up "Wait are you Ally White the Motocross Champion from Reefside?" with that Ally nodded her head and the girl "Wow this is so cool that you are here one of my employees and his friends always watches you and i forgot to say my name. My name is Kelly and if you need anything i will be over at the counter" with that Kelly walked away. After looking around someone bumped into her. A guy with a yellow shirt bumped into her "i am so sorry miss" he said with a apologized face "it's okay" with that she walked to her car.

Somewhere at the beach a blond hair girl with a blue surfboard went to her van. She looked at her watch and it looks like she is going to be late. So she put everything away and got in her van and drove on the road.

At the skate park a guy wearing red did amazing flips and then landed safely. He grabbed his skateboard and walked over to his friend "Hey that was awesome dude!" his friend said

"Hah finally landed that backflip man" the boy in red said back

"Hey, you want to hit that new trail" his friend said

But then the boy remembered something and looked at his friend's watch

"Nah man i gota get to class" he said with worry

"Class?" his friend said with confusing

"Uh never mind but i will catch you later bro" after that he took off.

At the track a blue and yellow bike flew in the air and landed. While he was riding his boss which was Kelly taking time and writing stuff on her clipboard. After he was done he went to the end and then to Kelly. Kelly waked up to him "Lap time are about 2 seconds off" she said. The boy took off his helmet and "Yeah i know my bike is bogging on the uphill" then he remembered "Oh what time is it?" he asked Kelly then she said "Five after why"

"Oh man i am so busted" he said than ran

"Hey Dustin where are you going?" she ask him

"Call me later i got to go"

"Where are they?" Tori said from sitting in her van

Shane skated to her van and hopped on the sidewalk. "BOO did ya miss me?" he asked. Tori smiled at him

"Dream on, Where is dustin?" Then they both saw him "Last as usually" He got to the back and opened the door, "Sup dude" Then Dustin flipped into the front row and put himself between Shane and Tori

"How can you guys be late every single time?" she asked while driving.

"Maybe that is because you are the reliable one" Shane spoke

"What does that mean? The reliable one" Tori asked

Shane turned and said " In any group there are different kinds of people"

"Yeah like….like the power rangers" Dustin added on. Tori smiled "Power rangers you gotta be joking"

"No like okay there's always like the mellow the reflective dud" then Shane jumped in "Then there is the risk taker"

"Then there is you Tori you're just the logical one" he said

She shook her head "you two need to lay off the comic books seriously. Power rangers? Whatever"

While in Ally's Jeep she stopped by a forest, she parked her jeep and walked in the forest. Then she found the lake and looked around to see if she was the only one. When she sees no one she turn and fell backwards into the lake. Then she was pulled up and she was in a ninja outfit with a emblem of a sun and moon. She then walked up to her Sensei. "Ah Ally good thing you got here just in time" her sensei said with a worry face. "What is wrong?" ally asked her sensei. "Lothor has come and attacked the ninja schools". Then Sensei K walked over to a case and opened it and showed Ally. "This is a ranger morpher you must take it and find Sensei Watanabe at the Ninja Academy" sensei said. Ally grabbed the morpher, "All you need to say is Eclipse form Ranger Form" Sensei K said. Then there was an earthquake "Go back and find the wind academy okay?", All ally did was nod and went back to the lake. Then she was in her normal clothes. She went to her jeep and saw a blue van but she ignored it and drove back home.

While Ally was at Eclipse Academy Tori drove near the forest and her, Shane and Dustin were walking in the forest. While walking Dustin saw a Black Jeep across the forest. "Hey guys since Cam has cameras here can we see who was driving that Jeep?" he said while pointing to the jeep. The other 2 looked at it and nodded "Yeah i just don't want someone here and find the academy" shane added. "Well we will asked lets just keep going" Tori said. With that they kept going.

(skip test)

Shane, Tori and Dustin went to the van after a huge talk from their Sensei. All three of them notice the black jeep was gone. "Oh we forgot to ask cam about the car" Dustin said. Tori added "We'll ask him tomorrow" with that they walked to the van and drove back.

When Ally got home she got settled in and was thinking about what her sensei told her about her being a power rangers. She was okay with that because her well 'uncle' Tommy was a power ranger the past years. He lives in Reefside but she stills visit him. After thinking she got up and went back to her car and drove to town just to relax and forget about things.

Sensei Watanabe was meditating on a sunny afternoon. Then suddenly the sky became darker. He opened his eyes and muttered "Lothor".

Then right in front of him 5 figures appeared one of them was Lothor and the other 4 were his 2 nieces, Chobo and his general zurgane. Lothor and Sensei Watanabe was walking towards each other. What caught his eyes was a Eclipse emblem of Sensei K and he know that they attacked the academy.

"The dark energy is strong in you"

"It's time to grow" Lothor said

"It has been a while" Sensei added

While Lothor send his army to attacked the ninja students they both made a fight of their own.

(Skipped up until Shane, Tori and Dustin found the school destroyed and when they got their morphers and did their first fight and won!)

The three power rangers walked in without their helmets. "Ha see i told you guys! I told you there were power rangers but you guys were like 'Nah you comic book geek it's an urban legend man'" Dustin boasted

"Hey that was not me, it was miss graceful over there" Shane added pointing at Tori

"Okay it was me" She admitted.

Cam walked in and said "Well there will be more of those monsters to fight"

Then the guinea pig of Sensei spoke up "Yes you did well this time but Lothor will not rest until the earth is under his control. That means the future is in your hands power rangers"

..

Ally's house was quiet she was in her room and looking at the morpher on her table beside her bed. She can't use it yet but when she dose she will help the power rangers then find Sensei Watanabe. After thinking about tomorrow she let darkness took over her.

* Dream *

" _Ally"_

" _Ally"_

 _She opened her eyes and looked around and saw that she was at the lake where it takes her to her Academy. While looking she turned her head and saw a lady with a baby in her hands. Ally took a closer look and saw who the baby was and it was …..her. It was Ally as a baby but she was looking at the women the kissed her baby's forhead and did magic to sent her on the other side. Then the women stood up and ran back into the forest and Ally was blinded by a bright light_

 _*End of Dream*_


	3. Chapter 2

The scenery was covered in dust and rock formations towered over them as dead logs lay in their paths. It was like being on a surface of planet mars.

"Come on you guys" Shane said as he walked ahead with his friends. The 3 were chained with cuffs around their wrists. "Ow" Tori complained"Shane!" "Ourgh" the red ninja complained "this could take all day!" as he pulled his arm once more. "Ow Shane will you stop pulling my arm because it is totally tweaked" Tori complained again. "Sorry Tor, it would be much faster if we could split up" Tori sighed "Not to mention less painful". Then Dustin spoke up "you know the scroll of three thing better be worth it man and these cuffs are brutal"

Shane sighed "Sensei would not have sent us, if it were not important, it's gotta be here somewhere""What kind of scroll are we talking about anyway?" Dustin asked his friends. Tori looked at him "if there was a scroll we see anywhere that's probably it". Then Dustin looked and pointed "Well there's one". The 2 other ninjas looked to where he was pointing. "Whoa" Tori and Shane said they took a step forward. But before going any further "Wait it says something" Tori added. Shane looked at it and read it "Stronger than one is three" "What? that is it?" the yellow ninja said. "We'd better off buying Fortune cookies" "Well let's just grab it and bail" Tori sighed tiredly. "I'll get it" before he could get it Kelzaks appeared. "Party at 10" Dustin said while looking at them. Then the kelzaks started attacking.

 **(skip to the end of simulation)**

"Simulation over" Cam said hitting a key on his laptop from the table. "Well that was below average" after the Cam walked to the computer. "Rangers you were lucky this was a simulation" Sensei said. Tori asked "Sensei why can we get this right? Why do we keep failing?". "That is for you to figure out, tomorrow we will try again" Tori and Dustin headed for the door to leave but Shane stopped them. "Hey wait where are you guys going?" Dustin look at him with a stupid face "Home dude" "Not until we get this right" he said while walking up to them, "Sensei said we'll try again tomorrow" Tori pointed out "and dude if i don't get sleep today, tomorrow will be a replayed of today" Dustin added. Shane grabbed their arms "This is not Ninja school anymore, this is the real deal and if you're not willing to focus on what's important then-" then Dustin interrupted "Dude!, if you think you can do a better job than do it yourself". Shane sighed and said "Maybe i will" With that Tori and Dustin left and Shane went the opposite.

Over at Ally's house she got up got ready and went back to storm chargers. When she went there she was greeted by Kelly. "Hey Ally" she turned to the black hair girl walking. "Hey Kelly do you mind if i could have a job here because this place is really cool" "Yeah how about you start tomorrow and relax here". Ally nodded and talked to kelly for a little bit and walked around town. While walking around she saw 2 people flying across the ground and landed on the side of a tower of people. Then those people were turned into metal. Then a mechanical monster started to laugh "Ah another sculpture hahahahaha!" Then something dropped that made the monster looked in Ally's direction. "Uh What do we have here? Another person to add to my collection?" he started to walk towards her. She stood up and was frozen and looked at the monster then her morpher. 'Should i use this now' she thought then put on her morpher and then look at the creature "Eclipse storm Ranger form". The light faded and she was in a black suit with a moon and a sun (but she is a sun and a moon ranger so yeah) that is an eclipse. "Power of the Eclipse.". The monster looked at her with a sacred face "Another one!" Ally summons her weapon "Eclipse Katanas" she then attack the monster.

Shane was sitting on the counter of Storm Chargers. Then Kelly walked in then saw him "Anything you want to talk about?" she asked. Shane looked at her and asked "Hey Kelly your a good boss right?" "Well no one has ever quit on me". He looked at her and questioned "How do you do it? What's the trick?" kelly shook her head "there is no thick, you just have to work with them and give them a chance" Shane nodded and was about to leave until Kelly spoke up "Oh and tell Dustin that i will have a new worker here and i think you, Tori and him will be surprised" she said and went to the back. When she walked out he saw 2 people stuck together and floating in midair. He followed them and saw a another ranger and a monster fighting. He was watching her fight and he had to admit she was good until she was blown back and hit the wall. Then the monster turned to him. "So what's up with this?" he asked the "I say, i think i'm lost do you know where the ninja ops are?" the mechanical monster spoke. Then the 2 girls Kapri and Marah cam "Get him he is a Ranger" said Kapri and the monster looked back at him and started to attack him. Shane rangered up and started to attack him. While fighting he looked back at the other ranger and it looked like she was conscious. But then she started to move. "Do you need you friends to help you red?" the monster said shane shook his head and said "i can do it myself" then attack him again.

Ally was in and out of darkness and saw a red ranger with his friends coming over then they looked at Ally but she passed out again.

(skip to megazord fight then end i am so sorry)

Ally woke up and look that she was still in her suit. She powered down and try to get up. Then she saw polar bears in front of her one with a sun and one with a moon ( a crescent). She blinked and saw that they were gone. Then she got up and walked back with storm chargers.

"All of the people are backed to normal and we defeated that monster with are new zords right guys" Dustin said with happiness while walking into storm chargers. Then they saw the black jeep from when they got their morphers. They walked in and saw a girl with black hair moving boxes. Then Kelly walked up to them "Hey guys you are here in time to meet someone, Hey Ally these are guys i was talking about" she yelled at the girl. The girl dropped her box down and walked over and they recognized her as The Ally White. "Omg you are Ally White the famous sport champion i watch you surfing and winning first place what are you doing here?" Tori said with excitement. Ally replied "Just wanting to live here and relax here too and i am starting to do motorcross here" after she said that Dustin looked at her and added "Maybe you can join me and kelly at the track if you want to come?. Ally looked at him and nodded "i would love to" then her phone set off she looked at it and looked at the others "WEll i have to go bye see ya tomorrow". "Bye Ally". After she walked away they looked at each other and was shocked and surprised that they had a talk with Ally White.

When ally got home she was remembering about what she saw. She saw 2 polar bears with a sun and a moon like on her shoulders. But she was so confused but all of that thinking making her really sleepy and she let darkness took over.

*Dream*

 _Ally woke up in her Dream world i guess you can call it that. She looked up and saw a women. The women had a dress and a head dress. The woman turned around and the headdress had an Eclipse on it. That women looked exactly like Ally and the look al like had the same necklace as her. The women saw her and walked up to her._

" _Hello my other self my name is Lucy and your journey has just begun." Then Ally feel on the ground_

 _*End of the Dream*_


	4. Chapter 3

(skipped to where they found out that ally was the black ranger because i'm lazy)

"Unbelievable." Shane breathed. He and Dustin were in their Ninja gear sitting at the table in Ninja Ops. In front of them was Cam's laptop, the screen turned towards them so only they could see it.

"Dude that's so sick it's just wrong." Dustin spoke with his fist holding up his head.

"Aw! Check out the lines on that baby bro. They way they move…dude I can't believe it!" He said and let his head fall onto the table.

Cam chose that moment to talk in, he only caught part of their conversation and he immediately jumped to conclusions "You'd better not be doing anything illegal!" he said

Dustin and Shane jumped and Dustin turned the laptop closer to him.

"No, it was just already there so…" Shane trailed off.

Cam walked towards them and yanked the laptop away "Let me see." He looked at the screen and saw Dustin's yellow Tsunami Cycle. "The Tsunami Cycles?" He asked looking at the two rangers who were grinning.

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you two be doing school work, or annoying your parents?"

"Well…I mean you know, it was already switched onto this channel so we thought we'd just go for-" Dustin started but Cam cut him off.

"Computers don't have channels Dustin. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't cruise in here without asking me first." Cam spoke.

"What's the big deal?" Shane asked "We didn't hurt it"

Cam sighed typing in some words. "It's just taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telemetry systems. I just don't want anything to-" He was cut off by his computer beeping. He furrowed his brows and started typing. "Please, say this is a dream!" The information on the screen showing Dustin's Cycle went away as did the picture of the bike. "I don't believe this!" Cam shouted.

"What?" Shane asked as he looked at the screen utterly confused.

"Oh, you're sweating like really, really bad man." Dustin commented. Shane nodded his head in agreement. "You okay?"

"It's frozen!" Cam shouted frustrated. He pushed himself from the table and ran to his computer. The two boys were on his heels. He looked at the screen in dismay. "It's totally dead!"

"But you backed it up right?" Shane asked. Cam nodded.

"Of course I did. I must have." After a second realization dawned on his face. "Dustin! You have the backup. I gave it to you on that disk!" Shane and Cam turned to Dustin who looked completely dense for a second. Then he nodded.

"Oh yeah right! It's in my back-" He cut himself off as he realized his yellow and black backpack wasn't over his shoulder. He looked up and his face showed utter despair. "It's in my backpack."

"The Wind rangers' greatest hits!" Lothor said, in a happy evil sort of way as he held onto a CD that the Thunder rangers had just given him "Are all my favourites on there?"

"If you mean the Tsunami Cycle serenade?" the Navy Thunder ranger said from behind him "then yes"

"I wonder if they know it's being released a little early?" the Crimson Thunder ranger joked

"I wish I could only be there, to see the look on that rodents face!" Lothor said as he moved around the Thunder rangers, taking the disk with him.

"This brings us to our agreement" the Crimson Thunder ranger said impatiently "we have unfinished business!"

"Relax," Lothor said "Evil plans are like fine wine; you must let them sit a while before uncorking them…"

"They also go bad if you leave them too long," Navy Thunder ranger added on

"He's right," Marah said from behind her uncle "I read about that, it's something about the cork and the sediment –"

Kapri sighed "Oh stop showing off," she said

"Just because you had to repeat evil alien first grade four times," Marah protested "don't get mad at me!"

Lothor growled "do you mind?" he asked as he moved forward; the two girls got up from his seat and he sat down facing the Thunder Rangers.

Zurgane appeared at that moment, pushing Chubo out of the way "Sir, I have a plan of attack!" he said "If we hit them at the place they call Storm Charges –"

"Zurgane, Zurgane, Zurgane!" Lothor chanted multiple times "How many times must we go over this? A ranger's power can only be destroyed when he is in his full ranger form!"

Zurgane shuffled his feet awkwardly "Of course sir," he said as Lothor got up from his seat once more

"Therefore we must defeat them at the right moment," Lothor continued "otherwise all of efforts will be in vain. Surely such a powerful general, can understand why your plan is so completely ridiculous"

Zurgane was silent

"You look over-worked" Lothor continued speaking to his general "Why don't you take a vacation?"

"Yeah" Navy Thunder agreed

"If that is your wish," Zurgane said

"That's an order!" Lothor told him

"And what about that Phoenix thing, uncle?" Marah asked "How does she fit into all this?"

Lothor turned to stare at her; he growled under his breath "When the Phoenix us under our control; she will help us destroy rule this planet…"

Kapri smirked evilly from beside her sister as Lothor turned back to the Thunder Rangers "And we will put our heads together, and see what we can come up with…"

"We're ready," Crimson Thunder responded, looking sideways at the Navy Thunder ranger beside him, as Lothor laughed evilly.

No one noticed Zurgane disappear from the other side of the room.

Ally and Tori were hanging out at Storm Chargers and then on time Dustin rushed in and started to almost trashed the place. "Um Dustin what are you looking for?" she asked the yellow ninja. "Um i'm looking for my yellow and black backpack have you guys seen it?" he asked the blue and black ninja but they both shook their head then Tori spoked up "Didn't you have at the track?". Then it hit Dustin and he ran out while the girls laughed at him. "Im wondering why he is looking for it

(skip to when they meet the thunder rangers)

"What's going on?" Shane asked as the three looked around wondering where the enemy is.  
"Not a whole lot." Tori commented.  
"Nothing here." Dustin added in.  
Shane turned on his communicator. "Uh, Cam. It's like downtown Deadsville down here."  
"I'm taking a heat signature from the satellite. It's usually right on."  
On a cliff over looking the other rangers, stood the Thunder Rangers "You ready?" Crimson asked  
"Let's do it!" the Navy ranger said "Goodbye rangers" he shot a bolt of electricity, and the three wind rangers flew backwards from the blast.  
"Note to self," Shane grumbled "Never, ever doubt Cam"  
The Wind rangers got back to their feet, and turned to see the Thunder Rangers.  
"Who are you?" Shane asked  
"And what's with the attitude?" Tori asked  
"Obviously you didn't get the memo" Crimson answered  
"Yeah, old rangers out" Navy said "New rangers in"  
"You don't really expect us to fight you?" Dustin asked  
The two Thunder rangers raced forward, at insane speeds, there were a series of slashes and the three Wind rangers hit the ground once more  
"Seems like they don't want to talk" Shane commented, struggling to get to his feet  
"I vote, that we kick their wannabe butts" Tori said  
"I second that" Dustin inputted  
"Didn't your parents ever tell you, to play nice with others?" Shane asked  
"We don't do nice," the Navy ranger said darkly  
Navy took out the staff on his back. "Thunder Staff! Mega Power!" He ran forward and slashed the three rangers. The two rangers had long staffs that they carried menacingly.  
"They have sticks!" Shane pointed out.  
"Really big sticks!" Tori added on. Dustin shook his head.  
"Anyone got a suggestion?"  
"Yeah, give up." Crimson said.  
Navy nodded. "Trust us; it's much less painful that way." The three got up.  
"Oh I get it! This is a training thing isn't it?" Shane asked.  
"Cam you got us." Tori admitted laughing.  
Dustin shook his head. "I think this is for real!"  
"Alright, ready?" Crimson asked.  
Navy nodded "Yeah!" he agreed  
The two Thunder rangers then moved their free hands in front of their faces as the tips of their fingers crackled with static electricity. Before they Ninja streaked away, leaving three very confused Wind rangers behind.  
"Where did they go?" Shane asked  
Dustin folded his arms behind the red ranger "Really far away," he said "if we're lucky"

(skip fight)

The 4 rangers were de morphed and walked up the hill then they saw Kelly, Hunter and Blake. "You guys okay?" as Blake helped Ally. Ally blushed for some odd reason and Hunter help Dustin and Tori while Kelly helped Shane. Tori blushed just like Ally did. While Kelly was asking if they should call someone but they ignored it and walked away from the wreckage. While Ally was looking at Blake and Hunter even though Ally like Blake and Tori liked Hunter. She couldn't put her finger on it if they were the Thunder Rangers. But she didn't want to make a decision that can't be right. That would have to what another day.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	5. Chapter 4

After leaving kelly with Blake and Hunter the four ninjas head back to ninja ops. "You guys alright?" Shane asked as they walked through the undergrowth of the forest back towards Ninja Ops

Dustin lifted his arm and looked at his morpher "That was harsh man!" he complained "Hey, ya know what...I think my morpher is fried!"

"Cam is going to freak out when he finds out we thrashed the Zords" Tori said, pointing out the obvious of what was waiting for them when they got back to Ninja Ops

"And we will be fried when he sees it" Ally added

The four friends sighed - today was so not their lucky day

Cam held up the four ruined morphers and looked at the Wind and Eclipse rangers who were in their Ninja gear "Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon" he commented slightly put off "Not to mention what you did to the Zords"

The rangers looked down in shame

"Cam," Sensei spoke "now is not the time"

Cam sighed "I'm sorry, you're right" he apologized "thankfully the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self reconstruct functions" he explained, making his way back towards the mainframe

Dustin frowned "Dude, I have no idea what you just said"

"Their fixing themselves," Cam explained in a language Dustin would understand

"Oh," the Yellow ranger said "Okay, right! Sweet!"

Sensei hopped onto Dustin's head and landed on the computer desk

"Hey Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Ally asked

"I mean those Zords they had were sicko bro!" Dustin jumped in "I mean, Sensei" he corrected himself quickly

On the computer screen, Cam had been recording the Thunder Megazord formation "Thunder Zords. Created by the same technology which powers your own" Sensei explained

"And these Thunder rangers who work for Lothor?" Tori asked "That doesn't make any sense"

"Yeah, no more than Zurgane booking out of there when they showed up" Shane pointed out

"I suspect as with all evil alliances, there is dissention in their ranks" Sensei continued to explain "Dissention we can use to our advantage when the time is right"

Dustin who picked up his morpher nodded before handing it back to Cam "Dude, I hope these are under warrantee"

Cam threw him a dark look and took the morpher, placing it back on the console

"I just feel totally helpless," Tori mumbled "There's gotta be something we can do"

"For now you must return to your daily lives," Sensei said "If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power"

"And be careful" Cam inputted "They've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow. Whoever you talk to, make sure you trust them"

The rangers nodded and left Ninja Ops; Shane and Dustin headed towards Storm Charges and Tori towards the beach. While Ally went to the soccer field with her soccer gear and to meet her new team.

When Ally walked in she had a beam of happiness because of the fun with her soccer team. Ever since she joined the soccer team for blue bay harbor she was so happy to do something she loves besides being a power ranger.

"What are you so happy about?" Dustin asked as he walked from the back room.

She turned to him and told him everything about her soccer team.

"Really Wow that is so cool" he said

"I know it was so awesome to be with them" she added with excitement.

Then Ally and Dustin saw Kelly,Hunter and Blake talking. They wanted to walk away not wanting to hear the conversation but they hid behind the wall and listened.

"Just fill these in before the race," Kelly was saying "and we're good to go. Oh and make sure your parents sign them..."

"We don't live with our parents!" Hunter snapped, causing Kelly to step back and Sabrina to glare at the tall blonde

"Oh, i'm sorry" Kelly apologized

"Hey, don't sweat it" Blake smiled "We'll get these forms back to you tomorrow"

After they walked away Ally and Dustin walked away from the wall. "They didn't tell that they don't have parents?" Ally asked Dustin. All he did was shooked his head. When they went outside saw Hunter and Blake but he followed leaving Ally curious and followed right behind him.

Making it outside, they spotted Hunter and Blake go behind the van "Hey dudes!" he shouted to them "wait up!" but when he got behind the van, he saw they had gone "Where did they go?" he asked Ally. They just shrugged and head to ninja ops.

Tori was dressed in a black and blue wetsuit and held her surfboard as she walked into the water, no sooner had she entered, all the water disappeared. "What? The water!" Tori spoke confused as she and many others looked around trying to figure out what had happened. Screams emitted from all around, and Tori turned to see a giant frog jump onto the beach, causing her to take a fighting stance.

"Oh! A ranger!" the frog said "How convenient. Time to make a splash!"

Tori stuck her hand into the air "Ninja Storm! Ranger -" but she trailed off realizing her morpher wasn't on her wrist, but back at Ninja Ops getting repaired.

The Frog laughed and jumped up firing lasers at Tori, who rolled out of the way "Better hop to it! I guess it's not morphing time is it? Low tide of you, Malibu beach bunny" he shot polytrons at Tori's feet which exploded. Tori fell backwards from the blast then pushed herself up and started backing up "Come closer ranger," the frog instructed "Your not afraid of a few warts are you?"

The sound of an engine cut through the air at the point; as Blake blasted through, decked out in his Motocross gear and bike "Hang on Tori!" he shouted " I'm coming!" he rode up to the frog and spun on his back wheel knocking the frog to the ground and kicking up dirt "Eat some beach!" he rode over to Tori and skidded to a stop "Run!"

"Blake?" Tori asked in surprise

"I'll distract him!" Blake spoke and rode off toward the monster. Finally Tori's mind kicked into gear and she realized he was riding towards the frog

"No! Stop!" she cried "Don't!"

But Blake was making a beeline for the monster and forced his front wheel into the air. The monster jumped and Blake blew past him.

"Blake! Watch your back!" Tori yelled

"Huh?" Blake muttered, turning to look over his shoulder; he turned in time to see the frog firing beams at him. It hit the beach near his back wheel, causing him to lose control and roll off his bike. He pushed himself up and glared at the monster.

Tori ran forward and kicked the monster trying to get his attention away from Blake. It worked, she ran forward and kicked and punched at the frog. She brought her leg up and frog caught it flipping her over, she was thrown into the air and landed on the sand. Pushing herself up she struck a fighting stance. "Now my Polytrons will finish the job!" the frog said, as it shot polytrons at Tori.

"Tori!" Blake shouted, as he drove his bike toward the blonde and soared through the air, taking the hit for the blue ranger. He rolled off of his bike and collapsed onto the ground.

"NO!" Tori screamed and ran towards him

"So much water, so little time" the frog said "I'll catch you later, bye-bye" and he jumped off

"Blake! Blake!" Tori said, as she removed his helmet. He was withering in pain, Tori rolled him over onto his back and saw three polytrons stuck to his chest with red electricity crackling around them.

"Cam! Ally!" Tori said running into Ninja Ops "I need your help, outside"

"Can't it wait?" Cam asked "We've almost got the morphers back online" he said turning back to his work

"Its an emergency!" Tori told him "My friend he's hurt!"

"And you brought him here?!" Ally demanded "You ever hear of a hospital?!"

"I know! I know!" Tori said apologetically "but he was hurt because of me. Please? come look at him, it was one of Lothor's space freaks, we have to help him!"

Cam sighed and nodded, before him and Ally following her outside.

When they went outside Ally saw Blake in his motocross gear and all Ally did was blushed. Tori recognized it and grinned mischievously. When she turned to Cam and asked:

"What are those things?" Tori asked

"Some kind of cybernetic leech" Cam answered "Looks like they dehydrate the human body before it just shuts down"

"Did you get them off in time?" Ally questioned while looking at Blake.

Cam felt for a pulse "I think so," he answered "this guy must drink a lot of water"

"His name's Blake" Tori told him and smirked at Ally who was blushing

"I don't care what his name is!" Cam responded "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you brought him here!"

"Then maybe we don't have to tell him?" Ally asked biting her lip

Cam sighed and then looked at the two girls "The morphers are on the console inside," he told her "Go get 'em, I'll stay here"

"Thanks Cam," Tori said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the waterfall with Ally behind her

"Men as a species are doomed," Cam said, watching her disappear. Blake's eyes opened slightly and witnessed Tori walking into the waterfall. Smiling he closed his eyes and made his expression blank.

(Skipped to when Dustin is telling Shane about Hunter and Blake)

"And when you got to the Blake and Hunter we gone?" Shane asked, as he leant on the back of the bike Dustin was fixing. Dustin nodded "Yeah man," he said, getting up from the bike's engine "You know what, maybe they're like Master Illusionists?" he suggested "You know like those guys on the TV that makes the tanks disappear." Then Hunter appeared at that moment; "Hey, you guys seen Blake?" he asked the three of them

"Gee, second time today he's suddenly disappeared?" Shane asked

Hunter turned to stare at him; Dustin shook his head.

Then they saw Tori's van with Blake and Ally.

"Hey, uh, thanks for what you did back there" Blake said, turning in his seat so he could face Tori "Man, I don't know what happened. I guess I just blacked out"

Tori looked down "Yeah, you took a nasty spill" she said "You're actually pretty lucky"

"Man, I feel like a chump" he said forcing a laugh then he looked at Ally and then looked away blushing while Ally did the same "I mean, I try to save you and you end up saving me"

Tori smiled humbly "Forget it! It was no big deal! And i wasn't the only one who helped you" Then she turned to Ally who was still blushing.

"Thank you Ally" he said while looking at her and Ally replied a You're Welcome" while still blushing

Hunter approached the passenger side window and looked at his brother "Hey, what happened? You alright?" he asked

Blake, who was still staring at Tori nodded "Long story. I'll tell you later," he answered, then climbed out of the van and walked off with his brother. Then Tori looked at Ally who was looking at Blake walking away with Hunter and she smirked

(Skip to fight)

Down at the riverbank, the Wind rangers (without Ally because her morpher was broken) looked around for their assailant, the frog appeared and wrapped them up in purple energy; he then sent them flying into the air and into a nearby pond, before they flipped backwards landing on the ground.

"Put it on rewind" Shane said

Tori was next to appear "I'm flipping out" she said

Dustin followed next "good thing this is wash and wear" he said landing beside his friends

"Okay guys," Shane said "Ninja Beams!"

And the three of them fired Red, Yellow and Blue beams at the frog; which exploded upon impact. The frog then disappeared much to the rangers surprise.

"What?" Tori mumbled "Where did he go?"

He reappeared hopping towards them "You guys into Hip-hop?" and he attacked the three of them before attacking with Polytrons. The leechers attached themselves to the rangers chests before exploding. "Friendly aren't they?" he asked while laughing.

"This guy's tough," Shane said, getting back to his feet

Suddenly there was a rumble of Thunder and the three Wind rangers looked up as the thunder crashed but the Sky remained clear. Suddenly the Thunder rangers appeared.

"Oh, like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough!" Dustin complained

"Thunder Staffs!" the Thunder rangers yelled bringing out their own weapons "Attack!"

The Wind rangers prepared themselves for battle, but were surprised when the Thunder rangers run straight past them, and struck the Frog. "Huh?" they mumbled, turning back to the Frog and the two Thunder rangers.

"But I thought we were on the same team!" The frog yelled as it was thrown away from the rangers "I guess not! Polytrons!" he shouted, shooting out his little exploding tadpoles.

The Thunder rangers pulled apart their staffs as Crimson and Navy electricity filled the centre of the staff, which was now in the form of a shield "Thunder Shields!" the polytrons bounced off and hit the frog sending him to the ground as they exploded. Again the Thunders broke apart their staffs and put them together in the form of a star "Thunder Staff! Tornado Star!" they yelled

The stars glowed and the two rangers threw the energy blast at the frog causing him to crackle with electricity.

The Wind rangers watched on in confusion and amazement as they tried to make heads or tails about what was happening.

"Crimson Blaster!" the Crimson Thunder ranger shouted

"Navy Antlers!"

"You ready?"

"You know it!" the Navy ranger responded before jumping forward and locking his Navy Antlers around the waist of the Frog, and lifting him into the air causing sparks to fly. He then threw him through the air as the frog landed on his feet and turned back to the rangers.

"Now that didn't hurt" he said

"How about this?!" the Crimson ranger demanded as he walked forward slowly, and fired his blaster who was thrown through the air once more. "Let's put them together!" he said and the two rangers combined their weapons.

"Thunder Blaster!" they said together

"I'm too young to croak!" the frog complained as he stood in the firing range of the Thunder Blaster

"FIRE!" the Crimson ranger ordered as he pulled the trigger and an energy blast was thrown out at the frog who crackled.

"Done deal" the Thunder rangers said as they turned and walked away; the frog groaned before he exploded.

"Hey!" Shane called out as the Thunders past him and the others "What is up with you guys?"

Silence

"Why did you just help us?" Tori questioned

Again...Silence

"Hello?" Dustin questioned "Anybody in there?"

"We're even," Crimson Thunder said "Wind rangers"

"Maybe they're the strong silent types," Tori suggested as the Thunder rangers walked away

Shane shook his head "I don't get it!" he responded, watching the other two leave. But no one had a chance to comment or respond as the Frog behind them grew to immense heights. "Let's toast this toad!" Shane said turning around "Once and for all!"

Dustin and Tori nodded in agreement

"Cam," Shane said speaking into his morpher "Guess what we need"

"Don't tell me!" Cam responded, before sending the Zords

"Power Disk! Locked and Dropped!" Dustin shouted "Ram Hammer!"

The frog shot out its polytrons but the rangers deflected them sending them back towards him as they exploded on impact. The frog hit the ground causing it to shake beneath him.

"Is he down for good?" Dustin asked, but he got his answer as the Frog got back to his feet

"Just resting" The frog said "What else you got?"

"Ready!" Shane commanded

"Aim!" Tori followed through

"Hammer!" Dustin finished, before throwing out the Ram Hammer and destroying the frog in a matter of seconds

"Yeah, that's what they told Kelly" Dustin said as he entered Ninja Ops ahead of Tori and Shane "No parents"

"Blake and Hunter lied to me?" Tori asked "Why?"

But she didn't get an answer as the Navy and Crimson Thunder rangers appeared holding Cam; the Wind rangers fell back into a defensive position.

"What are you doing in here?" Shane growled

There was a flash and the Thunder suits fell away leaving Hunter and Blake in their place. The Wind rangers gasped and re-grouped in front of the exit.

"What do you want?" Dustin asked "How did you get in here?"

"Ask her," Hunter said, nodding in Tori's direction

Tori frowned "Blake?" she asked casting him a sad look

"I'm sorry," Blake said "but we had to find the Ninja Ops," he explained "I didn't mean to use you" Then Tori saw a semi- conscious Ally in Hunter's grasp with Cam held by Blake.

"If you hurt either of them!" Tori said coldly "I will hunt you down!"

Hunter grinned once more "Leave him!" and he threw Cam towards the rangers. Shane pushed the boy behind him protectively "We got what we want!" he continued "Goodbye rangers! And good luck in your future battles!" the two brothers moved their hands down so that they were aimed at the ground, there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared the Thunders and Ally was gone.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked

"What did they want?" Shane asked as Cam broke away from his protectors and hurried to the habitat his father occupied. He removed his glasses and turned to face the three rangers fear and worry etched into his face. "My father!" he said "They took my father!" "And Ally" Tori added.


	6. Chapter 5

"See, I knew there was something up with Blake and Hunter!" Shane said in a know-it-all tone of voice as he and Dustin stood behind Cam at the mainframe, as the boy in green tracked the Thunders, Ally and his father.

"You don't need to say I told you so," Dustin retorted softly "I feel bad enough already""That's them!" Cam said pointing at the screen "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured" he explained "It will protect him and allow us to track his location within a twenty five mile radius"

"But he can't transform or use his Ninja Powers?" Shane asked. Cam shook his head.  
"Why are they taking them out into middle of the forest?" Dustin asked

"Found it!" Tori yelled from the bookshelf "The Mountain of lost Ninja's"Cam snapped his fingers "Of course""Oh, that's where all those freaky Ninja ghosts are, right?" Dustin asked

"So you do study your Ninja history?" Cam asked sarcasm dripping from his words

Dustin nodded "Yeah, sometimes""Then you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninja's is where the Cavern of Spirits is" Cam continued"Which houses the Gem of Souls," Tori continued on "Its the only thing powerful enough on Earth that can break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei" 

"That's got to be what the Thunders are after," Cam concluded"But why have they taken Ally?" Tori asked "I mean, she's just a kid..."

Cam sighed "I was thinking the same thing when they showed up here with her," he explained "but for a couple of weeks now there has been a spark in the morphing grid..."

Dustin, Shane and Tori frowned in confusion "What do you mean?" Shane asked

Cam turned to the 3 confused rangers and explained more. "If you have ever listen in school more there was a prophecy called the Yin and Yang.". The rangers looked even more confused than before. Cam signed and got up and walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book with the yin and yang symbol on the side.

Cam brought the book over to the table and the rangers gathered around him. "The prophecy starts with a powerful wizard and witch one who has sun powers and the witch has moon powers and if you put them together you call them an…."

"Eclipse" the rangers said at once. "Wait isn't that Ally's power because she is an eclipse ranger?" Dustin asked. Cam nodded and turned to them.

"This prophecy's really dangerous because who ever is part of it gets a curse" they looked at him with shocked. Then Shane spoked "What kind of curse?" "A curse that can you and the citizens in danger and bring destruction". "But where are they taking Sensei and Ally?" Dustin asked with confusion. Cam got up and started to track the Thunder ninjas and Sensei.

Ally groaned as she opened her eyes; only to close them again when she saw the ground was moving beneath someone's feet. Panic took over her body and she started squirm.  
"Whoa," someone called, touching her back and causing her to flinch "She's up!""Good," the person carrying her said  
Wait a second, she knew those voices..."Hunter! Blake!" she yelled "What are you doing! Put me down!"She dropped down and ran with Hunter and Blake behind her.

She ran fast but Hunter and Blake use their ninja streak and Ally stopped with shock, fear and betrayal when she looked at Blake. Then Hunter picked her up and pushed her to move forward. "What's going on?" Ally asked.

Hunter pushed her forward "Just walk!" he ordered "Don't talk!"She opened her mouth to retort but something flickering caught her attention and she turned to Blake to see he was carrying a solid white sphere. Occasionally there was a spark, but the youngest Bradley didn't seem phased."What's that?" Blake asked"Sh" Hunter said

Ally was going to say something but then a voice spoke from inside the orb in Blake's hands. "You should be very afraid, Thunder Rangers" it said "there are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known" "Quiet!" Hunter shouted at the orb "We know what we're doing". Ally looked at Hunter and the Orb and realized that it was Sensei. Ally was looking in the forest and figuring a way to escape the forest. But Blake was looking at her and know what she was doing.

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one that has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?" the Orb questioned.

Hunter reached for the orb from his brother, as Blake stopped reached out and grabbed Ally to keep her from running. "You're not going anywhere" he whispered in her ear, Ally shivered from his breath going on her ear "You destroyed our parents!" Hunter said down into the orb "Parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that's coming to you" 'This is not good and i have a bad feeling that i am involved in this' she thought while being dragged away.

"Tracking systems are online," Cam announced as he tapped away at the computer

"How long before we there?" Dustin asked, impatiently

Cam sighed and glanced back at the yellow ranger "I told you to go before you left Ninja Ops" he said

"No," Dustin said "that's not it! I'm just freaking here!"

Shane noticed Tori was upset and gently placed his hand on her shoulder "Tor, it wasn't your fault" he said

"Then whose was it?" the blue ranger asked

Shane sighed and got onto his Tsunami Cycle alongside Dustin "You were doing what you thought was right"

"This is as far as I go," Cam said "the rest is up to you. Please find my father and Ally, and stop the thunder rangers from using the gem of souls and Ally's power" the Rangers nodded and took off on their bikes.

"How much further?" Hunter asked  
"Almost there," Blake assured his brother  
There was a howling noise and the two boys and Ally whirled around and saw a group of dead ninja ghouls. Hunter gripped the glowing sphere that had sensei in it and blake gripped on my arm trying to make sure i didn't try to run.

"Oh my…." Ally muttered under her breathe.

The ghouls ran after them and started to attack them making blake let go of Ally and Hunter let go off the sphere. Then the 3 started to fight the ghouls and Ally looked and saw sensei in the sphere and kept fighting the ghouls so she could get closer to him and grab him then run. Blake and Hunter exchanged looks "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" they yelled, as their Crimson and Navy suits appeared on their bodies. Hunter then grabbed Sensei and launched into another attack. A ghoul kicked him in the stomach and sent him stumbling backwards. The two slammed into one another and glanced over their shoulders at one another.

Then Ally had no choice and but to morph. But when she tried her morpher she forgot that it was back at ninja ops when they attacked her and cam.

Ally saw sensei and ran to grab him then Hunter growled "Oh no you don't!" he shouted, giving chase, he tackled her mid-way through the trees and the two rolled for a while. When they stopped Hunter was straddling her as he ripped the ball from her hands. Then knocked her out.

Then the wind rangers came in with their bikes. "Whoa," Dustin frowned looking around "Who do we fight?" "Anyone not wearing a Primary colour?" Shane suggested

Then Tori saw Hunter holding a passed out/ knocked out Ally "Ally!" Then ghouls started to attack again and then it made him drop Ally and let the sphere out of his hands. "Got it!" Dustin exclaimed, as he rode past and scooped up the sphere

When they were still fighting they were stucked in a circle and surrounded by ghouls. "Their fearless!" Shane shouted in annoyance as he was pressed back-to-back with Hunter and the Snow Ranger  
Tori shook her head "They're dead! It's not like they've got much to lose," she replied, pressing close as the Ghouls advanced on them.  
"Back off!" Hunter yelled .

"How about a truce?" Shane asked "We can do this together!"  
Hunter thought over the suggestion before nodding "Fine! But only for now!"

 **Skipping the fight with the ghouls**

"That was great teamwork," Sensei said, from inside the sphere, under Hunter's arm.  
Dustin put his hand on Blake's shoulder "You rock bro!"  
Blake looked at his hand, grabbed it and twisted it painfully behind his back "Don't call me bro!" he ordered  
"Blake!" Tori shouted putting her hand on his shoulder, he merely pushed her aside. Then saw Ally and wanted to get to her but was stopped by Hunter  
"Good one!" Shane exclaimed, raising his hand for a high-five.  
Hunter smacked it away and elbowed Shane in the gut "Yeah, right!" he snarled Then the Thunder rangers grabbed Ally and ran.

The 3 wind rangers were chasing the Thunder rangers that had sensei and Ally. Suddenly the ground began to shake "Hey! Is that...?" Shane started  
"Zurgane!" Tori shouted  
"Who gave him the keys to a Megazord?" Dustin shouted  
Stopping on the other side of the Quarry Hunter and Blake looked up to see Zurgane "That'll keep 'em busy!" Hunter spoke and then they walked away to the cave where the gem of souls are. Blake looked at the conscious Ally and kept walking. 'Bad time to say this but she looks beautiful when she is sleeping like that, and i don't think she will forgive me after all of this' he thought.

"You guys go after them!" Tori said, pointing at the escaping Thunders "I'll keep Zurgane busy!"  
Shane and Dustin nodded "Right!" then they took off. After Hunter and Blake. "Cam, how about them Zords?" Tori asked into her morpher  
"On the way Tori," he assured her, as the Megazord came into view. Tori hopped up in "Tori, I'm gonna send you a power disk that will allow you to control the Megazord by yourself!" he explained, the power disk appeared and Tori smirked.  
"And who says Women can't drive?" she chuckled, locking and dropping the disk.

"...give me that ball!" Dustin said, jumping at Hunter for the Sphere, Blake contracted a kick to Dustin's chest, causing the yellow ranger to curl up and land with a thud.  
Shane then appeared and started fighting Hunter; Blake came and kicked Shane away.

 **After the fight (i am too lazy like i always am)**

"You okay?" Shane asked as he helped up Dustin  
"Yeah," Dustin answered "I just wish I knew why they were doing this!" "Well, let's go find out!" Shane said, taking off after the Thunders

"Prepare to be sorry, that you ever met me" Zurgane growled  
"Like I already don't!" Tori retaliated  
Zurgane then slashed at the Wind Megazord, causing it to crash to the ground  
"No!" Shane and Dustin yelled turning to the crash. From inside the Wind Megazord, Tori laughed "I meant to do that!" she stated getting the Megazord back on its feet  
"Yo, Zurgane! Here comes the fun!" Dustin shouted from the ground. "Yeah, Tori's taking you to school!" Shane added  
"Recess is over!" Hunter said coldly, as he and Blake removed their Thunder staffs. "Ninja Swords!" Dustin and Shane yelled, grabbing their Swords..

Over head there was a massive explosion, and Zurgane Zord hit the ground and exploded, while the Wind Megazord stood tall. "Why are you doing this?" Shane asked  
"Simple!" Hunter responded "Revenge!"  
"Revenge for what?"  
"Your Sensei destroyed our parents," Hunter answered

Blake appeared at that moment and clashed his staff into Shane's stomach knocking the wind out of him lungs and sent him rolling backwards away from them "Now it's payback time!" he told her. "Dude that can't be right!" Dustin exclaimed, as he helped Shane up. Shane shook his head "It's a lie!" he yelled "Ninja Air Assault!" and he jumped into the air and flew towards the two Thunders. The two brothers turned and Shane kicked Hunter in the chest, sending him backwards.  
"Hunter!" Blake yelled

Shane slashed at Hunter's chest, before double kicking him, and flipping backwards onto his feet, Sensei's ball between his feet. "Got him," he said, picking the ball up, and running back towards Dustin  
"You okay, bro?" Blake asked, as he helped Hunter up.

"I think we lost them," Shane said, after about a mile of running, he looked down at the sphere holding his sensei.  
"Thank goodness," Sensei said  
Shane and Dustin chuckled, before looking up as Tori run towards them  
"You got him," she smiled and then she look at Ally that was laying in Dustin's arms and smiled even more and kneeled down next to her to see if she is okay.  
"Mind if I cut in?" Blake asked, slashing down with his Thunder staff. He kicked the Sphere out of Shane's hands, sending it rolling and making Dustin drop Ally  
Hunter blasted them from the sidelines. There was an explosion and sent him flying into the air along with, Shane, Tori, Dustin and Blake.  
"Ah, that hurt" Tori groaned, as she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up. Hunter laughed, "Blake" he yelled  
"Im okay" Blake answered, getting to his feet "We got what we came for; let's bail"  
"Man, I can't stand those guys!" Shane yelled in fury, as he pounded the ground. Then the Wind rangers stood up and went after them.

Hunter and Blake were walking along another beach. The sea was really rough together; the waves were crashing against the rocks with tremendous force. Hunter was still holding onto the Sphere. Blake was carrying Ally and looked down at her and was wondering why her and not some other girl.

"The Ninja spirits sense our presence" Sensei spoke  
The two boys ignored him and looked around.  
Blake was the first one to spot an opening where the water met the beach "The Cavern" he breathed  
"Consider what you are about to do carefully" Sensei warned "There are powerful forces here"  
"Quiet!" Hunter snapped "The Gem of Souls will take care of you"

 **Skip to where they went in the cave and the wind rangers tell cam about them killing their sensei.**

The Wind rangers finally made it to the cavern, it was lit with an eerie green light, and the light was soon to be revealed as the gem of souls. The Thunder rangers were demorphed and stood around the sparkling orb, Blake held Ally tightly in his arms and light was coming out of her and into the stone.  
"No!" Shane shouted as he and the others run in further,"Put it down," Shane said, referring to the Gem of Souls "Sensei didn't do anything"

"Lothor told us everything!" Hunter said "Your Sensei destroyed our parents! Lothor saw the whole thing!"  
"And you believed him?" Tori asked  
"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked  
"Well, dude, he's not exactly one of the good guys"  
"We're done talking!" Hunter said raising the Gem of souls ready to strike the orb; and take more power out of Ally.

"Put it down Hunter," a voice said

"Who are you?" Shane asked, as the Thunder brothers looked up  
"Mom?" Hunter asked "Dad? Why aren't you?"  
"She is the right one Hunter," his mother told him  
"She can bring you back?" Blake asked

¨Well yes but it will cost, her life" their mom said.

"Don't take her life like ours were" their dad said

"Because of him right" Hunter said while pointing to sensei in the glowing sphere.

"No he isn't responsible for us" their mom said then the dad said "it was the person they called Lothor" "Well that's a surprise" Tori said with sarcasm. Then the parents started to fade "Oh no what's happening." Blake said "No come back" Hunter begged as they just faded away more. "We'll be watching you" his mom said while looking at the Bradley boys. "Make us proud and Blake protect that girl with your life" and then they disappeared then blake looked down and see Ally still sleeping in his arms and smiled. Then a voice spoke up from behind the thunder and wind rangers.

"What a sight to see" they turned around and saw Lothor. "The Thunder rangers crying for their mommy! My ears were burning, you've been talking about me haven't you"

"It was you all along" Hunter yelled "You lied to us", "Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" Lothor said "Now give me the hamster and the girl. We've got business to attend to". Blake pulled Ally closer to his chest and Dustin spoke up "Uh dude he isn't a hamster he is a guinea pig". "You're not getting them"

"Then i'll take them" he said and then tori spoke up "I'm hello lots of us and one of you" Lothor sighed "Oh please" then shooting a laser beam from his hand.

Then rangers ducked as Hunter jumped in front of the beam and used the gem to deflect it back and lothor disappeared. Hunter looked at the gem of souls and see that it was broken into pieces. "What happened" Tori asked, "Dude!" Dustin exclaimed looking at hunter "You nailed Lothor"

"How did you do that" Shane asked

Hunter looked at the broken gem "The Gem of Souls, it's broken, i used it to protect us but it shattered" he said "That's bad right?" Dustin questioned. "For better or worse the power of the gem cannot be destroyed, Dustin" Sensei said when the glowing sphere around him disappeared. Blake looked at the Sleeping beauty in his arms and was happy that she was safe and alive actually. So the Thunder and the Wind rangers with sensei and the sleeping Ally and walked out of the cave.

"Are you sure about this?" Cam asked as he sat on the rocks over the entrance of the Cavern

Sensei nodded from beside him "The Gem of Souls is dangerous Cam," he explained "in the wrong hands it could bring harm to countless innocent people" Cam rolled the Gem fragments in his hands; he had received them from Hunter when he arrived at the beach after they had saved Sensei and Sabrina, the girl in question had been returned home by Dustin and Tori. Carefully getting to his feet, Cam threw the gem shards into the ocean. It glowed green for a few seconds, before the sparkles appeared as the sun's rays hit the surface.  
"The Gem has taught the Thunder rangers that revenge is never the answer," Sensei continued "But there are still those who have yet to learn that lesson" "He's not through with us is he?" Cam asked  
"Lothor?" Sensei questioned "No, far from it I fear"

"What about Ally" Cam asked. His father looked at him "With her power, it would be foolish to underestimate him". if he had to guess he would say Lothor would try to capture Sabrina in the weeks to come Cam nodded, as he turned his gaze out to the ocean

The following afternoon, Ally, Shane and Dustin were in Storm Charges relaxing. Kelly walked by the 3 and Ally asked "Hey, how did the race go?" she asked Kelly sighed "Could've gone better" she said, before walking away "What's up with her?" Tori asked entering the store behind the Yellow ranger  
"Blake and Hunter blew the race off," Shane answered  
"Yeah, I know" Tori said "They're gone..."  
"Gone?" Shane questioned "Where?"  
"Not sure," Tori shrugged "They said to say goodbye...and sorry" she glanced at Ally. Ally was sad that they left especially Blake even though they kidnapped her but that was a mistake they were tricked by Lothor, but now she doesn't even know if they will come back. "They just left?" Dustin asked, slightly infuriated. He had a right to be, didn't he? Both Bradley brothers had hurt two of his friends, one emotionally and the other physically. Hunter used Tori and Blake tricked Ally to becoming his friend. "They just took off?" he said with sadness and sad was around the rangers and wishing that Blake and Hunter never left especially Ally and Tori who were really more sad then the other 2.

The Thunder brothers were walking along the beach heading towards the mountains beyond  
"So how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked  
Hunter glanced across at his little brother "Why?" he asked "You got a reason to come back?"  
Blake looked up at him with a knowing expression "We both do!"

* _Ally's Dream_ *

" _Ally~~~" a somewhat demonic voice calling to her_

" _Who are you?" she asked while looking around "What do you want?" she asked again with fear. Then she turned around and saw this girl with horns and her face looked exactly like Ally._

" _Don't hide from me Ally this is your true life, and you can't hide from this" then growling came from behind the demonic Ally and they were two polar bears on black with a moon like crown around it's head and a white polar bear with a sun crown around it's head. Then they jumped at her._

 _*End of Ally's Dream*_

Ally woke up screaming and saw that she was still in her bed and she felt pain in her shoulders. She stood up and walked over to her mirror and saw the 2 tattoos and saw them glowing and having vines coming out of them. 'What is happening to me' she thought while looking at the tattoos.


	7. Chapter 6

Ever since Ally got that dream she has been really nervous for some reason. She walked into Storm Chargers confused and nervous about something happen every since that dream and her 'birthmarks' glowing. Ally sat on the couch where the tv is and started to think about that nightmare and trying to process. What she didn't noticed is Tori walking from the back and saw Ally then walked over to Dustin. "Is Ally okay?" Dustin stopped what he was doing and looked over to Ally. He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know maybe it was about Hunter and Blake kidnapping her?". Tori shook her head "No she said she would already forgive them, she understand why but it looks like it's something else?". While over to Ally she decided that she should just get some fresh air. So she stood up and walked out of storm chargers.

While walking around Blue Harbor she stopped thinking about that dream, but know she is thinking about Blake and Hunter well mostly Blake. She wish that she can see him again, but they are long gone by now. While in thinking she saw some weird plant monster and Kelzaks digging holes. Then Tori, Shane and Dustin went to Ally and watched the entire thing. "Perfect..." The monster purred as she watched them the three Wind Rangers ran up.  
"Hey!" Tori and Ally yelled "We heard there was a garden party" Tori laughed  
"And we're kinda bummed we weren't invited" Dustin popped his collar  
Shane smirked "You mind if we crash?" he asked  
The Kelzaks bobbed slightly in a crouch, before they turned and run off away from the rangers who frowned and watched them go.  
"Where are they going?" Ally asked  
Dustin shook his head "Don't know," he answered

"Let's get them!" Shane said "Ready?"  
"Ready," the other three answered  
"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" they cried before morphing into the respective suits and the fight began. Tori punched a Kelzak away from her as Ally spun around and ducked an incoming attack from another one "Don't they know it's a school night?" she asked  
"I don't think they care!" Dustin answered her, kicking another red and black demon away  
"Let's make this quick," Shane shouted, before a vine shot out and wrapped itself around his leg "Huh? Whoa!" he cried, as he was pulled away from his friends and towards the flower monster who had appeared at that moment.  
"Look what I've got" the monster said in a sickly sweet voice  
"Hey," Shane protested "What the suit bud!"  
"Its Flora Bundacus" the flower monster corrected  
Shane snickered "Nice name," he said "Parents didn't like you much, huh?" and he shook free of her grasp and aimed a high kick at her, but she transported to a different location before he could blink. He aimed another kick at her but she disappeared again. He aimed another punch when she reappeared, but was blown backwards as she fired lasers at him.  
"Shane!" the last three remaining rangers yelled as they raced towards him."I hope you don't have allergies" the monster growled "Rrrrrrr..." and she sprayed them all with pollen; the yellow flecks exploded on the rangers, sending them flying backwards and onto the ground. "Whoa," Shane said, shaking his head "that flower is nothing to sneeze at" "Time to make like a tree and leaf," Flora said as she disappeared "She's getting away!" the Sun ranger shouted, as she tried to get back to her feet and chase her. But she was gone, she sighed as their morpher beeped.

"Rangers" Cam said over the intercom. "My father would like a word with you".

"Aww man, I can't believe we got stalked by celery" Dustin joked as he led the way into Ninja Ops, While the others were following behind. "You're not the only one" Shane said while sitting down by the table. "I must see those seeds!" the guinea pig said urgently. Tori gave Sensei the seeds. Sensei poked the shell of the seeds with his staff. Everyone wrinkled or covered their noses and mouths to try and block out the smell.  
"Dude!" Dustin complained  
Ally nodded as she gagged and reached up to cover her nose and mouth with her uniform. "That's some serious stank, man" Shane said  
Tori wrinkled her nose then smiled "Smells like Dustin, after Ninja training"  
"Hey," Dustin laughed "yeah it does"  
Ally grinned at her two friends  
"Sensei, what are those things?" Shane asked  
Sensei shook his head "I'm not sure," he answered "I have an acquaintance. Dr. Belrab, he is an expert in exotic plants. In the morning you must visit him at his botanical laboratory"  
"Why, don't I go?" The boy asked "This may require someone who actually has a clue about botany"  
"Dude, just so you know" Shane said clapping him on the shoulder "not a very good pick up line"  
Tori and Allu exchanged looks "Shane, come on" Tori said, pulling her friend away from the other with Dustin behind them

:"Ally before you go i would like to have a word with" Ally walked up and went towards Sensei. "Cam can you give us some privacy?" Cam nodded and went somewhere else. "Now before Lothor came back Sensei K told me about a powerful power that only a Sun ranger can i just wanted to ask you about those nightmares you have?" he asked. Ally was shocked about how he know about the demonic version of her. "Sensei K told me about your nightmares and your powers" he said will Ally had her head down and then looked up at the guinea pig. "Some people at my academy tried to help me control them but it didn't work and i almost killed them" she then put her head back down. "It's all my fault" Then sensei quickly disagreed with her "It's not your fault young one this is your life and you were made to be have this gift even though there is evil trying to take it but don't make them have it, We'll keep this a secret between us but someday the others will find out" i nodded in understandment and walked out to go back to my house. Then Cam came back in the ops "Cam, be careful how you choose to get involved," Sensei told him sternly." "Dad, I can help," he insisted. "No, I mean really help! I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing!" Cam exclaimed, frustrated with being stuck in Ninja Ops."I have my reasons. I want you here," Sensei didn't back down, and Cam rolled his eyes, giving up. He turned and walked off.

...

Cam walked towards the botanical lab where his father's friend resided, a backpack over his shoulder as he looked about carefully.  
"I knew you'd go anyway," he jumped as Ally suddenly seemed to appear beside him, grinning. "Ally, what are you doing here?" Cam sighed as he stopped, and Ally grinned, her hands behind her back. "Well before i left i actually heard you and Sensei arguing about this so i thought to myself knowing that you would've gone anyway" she replied while looking at Cam. "Okay well we are almost there, so let's go" Then they both started to walk. After the walking they met up with Dr Belrab. "Have you ever seen one of these before?" Cam held out one of the seeds, and Dr Belrab took it from him. "Oh yes," he nodded, speaking in a nasally voice. "It's called a sudima plant, it's very..." he squinted, before putting on a thick pair of glasses and looking at the two. "Ah, yes, very rare," he nodded, and looked down at the seed again. "From the same family as the Venus Flytrap, only with a slightly more aggressive nature," he nodded. "How aggressive?" Ally asked as she looked at the seed in the man's hand. "Fully grown, this plant will devour everything in its path," he explained. "So a lot more aggressive," the Gold Ranger summed up as Cam glanced at her. "I think we may have a problem," he commented. "Oh don't worry, they're harmless," Dr Belrab dismissed it. "Unless fertilised with a special nutrient bath, mineral water with a kick, so to speak," he laughed.  
"Where do you get this special water?" Cam asked him with a frown. "Well there's a volcanic spring north of here which produces a similar combination of minerals and phosphates," he told them as Cam took his glasses off and frowned. "You're talking about Turner Springs!" he realised. "Yes," Dr Belrab nodded. "I've been experimenting with the waters on some of my plants here! Of course the trek is too hard for me to make often, I've got giant corns to worry about!" he exclaimed, and the two looked disgusted before he moved and they realised that there was giant corn behind him. "Oh, yeah...thanks," Cam thanked the odd botanist and they left the lab, heading up to the Spring. They walked through the forest, looking around.

"Is this it?" Ari noticed a small body of water, and Cam nodded. He climbed out onto a tree branch that hung low over the water, and collected some of the spring water in a bottle. As he put it away into his bag, there was more rustling and they looked around. Kelzaks surrounded them, making their strange sounds. Cam leapt off the log, and looked around as Ari stood beside him. The two Kelzaks who tried to grab him on the branch fell into the water, and the rest ran at the pair. Ally spined kick 2 in the water she darted to a tree and noticed she and Cam were surrounded. "Celestial Storm…..Ranger Form …. Ha". She then transformed into her ranger suit. She took her Sun Bow and arrows and started to shot them. Then she glanced at Cam who was fighting as well. "Your really good" she complimented him. He walked over to her "That's is when you live in the ninja academy". They looked over as Shane joined them, kicking a Kelzack out of his way. "What are you doing here?" Cam demanded as the Red Ranger stood with them. "Hey, good question, you first," Shane offered, and Cam frowned. Then Ally stopped them from going any further. "Okay no is not the time guys" "They're after the water, we've gotta stop them!" Cam yelled, running after the Kelzack that was rushing towards the spring with a bottle in hand. He kicked the bottle out of it's hand and Ally grabbed it and smashed it on the tree. The Kelzacks ran off and the three regrouped. "What was that all about?" Shane wondered, watching as the last of the Kelzacks fled. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" he turned to Cam, amazed by the genius' moves. "Grew up in ninja school, do the math," Cam frowned, not liking how shocked the Red Ranger was. "Hey, I'm just surprised. Didn't know you had it in you," Shane teased, and Cam just sighed. "There's a lot you don't know about me Shane," he replied. "Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Shane frowned. Ally didn't say anything but except looking between Shane and Cam. "I gotta get the sample back," Cam didn't answer him, choosing instead to change the subject. "Hey, what are you gonna tell your dad?" Shane asked curiously, knowing that Cam wasn't supposed to have been out. "Don't worry about my father, I'll handle him," Cam brushed that off. "Famous last words," Ally grinned as Cam tried to look determined, but there was a nervous look in his eyes. "Oh, nobody 'handles' Sensei," Shane laughed lightly. "You should know that better than anybody," he pointed out, but Cam just walked away. Shane and Ally ran up to him and catched up. "Hey, he cares about you man, he doesn't want you getting hurt!" Shane defended Sensei as Cam stopped and looked around. "Well, as you can see, he's got nothing to worry about," Cam shrugged, and they kept walking.

...

Needless to say, when they returned to Ninja Ops, Sensei was not happy at all. "You deliberately went against my wishes by going off on your own. Then you put both you and Ally in Danger." Sensei scolded Cam. "I'm terribly disappointed in you, Cam," the genius sighed and looked around. "How did you know?" he asked, and the chair he normally sat in turned around as Sensei looked up at him. "I'm a ninja master. And your father," he reminded Cam. "Not a good combination if you're trying to pull a fast one. Son, I always knew this day would come. It's in your blood," he shook his head softly. Ally saw that they need some privicy so she got up and walked away but she went alittle farther so she can her the conversation. Cam shook his head. "I have nothing against Shane. Or Tori, or Dustin, or Ally They've come a long way, but I know I could help," Cam told his father with determination. "And not just in here, but out there!" he spoke strongly. "As a Power Ranger, perhaps?" Sensei asked, and Cam looked away. "Yes, as a Power Ranger," he spoke firmly, looking back at his father again after a moment. "I don't see why you can't-" "Cam, you could be the bravest Ranger of them all," Sensei was interrupted by Cam before he could start ranting. "Then why didn't you choose me?" Cam demanded, not understanding why his father refused to let him fight. Even Ally wanted to go up to him and answered that question because she saw Cam fight really good and she didn't understand why he isn't a ranger. "I am forbidden by a promise that was made many years ago," Sensei told him softly. "A promise? To who?" Cam asked curiously. "When your mother fell ill, I swore to protect you from harm," Sensei told him as Cam looked to the photo of his mother that was kept on the desk. "She knew only too well that a ninja's life is one of constant danger," he explained, and Cam breathed heavily as he grew angry. "You made that promise when I was a helpless child," he growled, but Sensei spoke up again. "There is nothing more sacred than a promise made to a loved one," he turned away. "Mother would want this for me," Cam insisted. "She would want me to fulfil my potential!" he argued. "Unfortunately, we will never know. I'm sorry," Sensei told him softly, and Cam shook his head and turned away, before the computer began to beep. One of the flowers had bloomed and was growing to huge heights at the botanic lab, and Tori and Dustin were caught in it's tendrils. "Quickly Cam," Sensei spoke as Cam ran over to the computer. Let me go, I can help them," Cam pleaded with his father as Ally stared at the massive plant that was swinging the Blue and Yellow Rangers around. Then Ally heard Cam yelled and she walked in. "These are some vicious vines!" Cam yelled, before running back over to the computer as struggled to stay on the ground. "It says here that until Shane destroys the Primary plant, we can't stop its offspring," he fought off the vines that wrapped around his wrists. "Shane, I've been working on some programs to increase the strength of your sword blades! Prepare to download!" he told the Red Ranger, and hit the large button that transferred the power to Shane. "Oh this is so not fun," Ally was swinging from the ceiling, until Shane took out the plant and the vines disappeared. Ally crashed to the ground, groaning. "Good job Shane. Everyone ok there?" Cam asked as Ally got to her feet. "Yeah Cam, we're fine, thanks to you," Shane responded, before they were attacked by the flower monster again. "Okay i'm going to help them, Celestial Storm, Ranger Form ha!" she morphed and then left ninja ops to help.

She grabbed her Sun bow and hit the monster enough that sends it farther from them. "Nice of you to join us," Tori commented. "oh you are so welcome" Ally said sarcastically. Then they saw Shane knocked the monster on the wall. "Let's put 'em together!" Dustin called, and they combined their weapons as Ally joined with her bow. "STORM STRIKER!" "What a night..." the monster staggered towards them."Solar strike!" Ari started to spin her swords. "Fire!" the Wind Ninjas blasted her as Ally shot her own attack. The monster fell to the ground and exploded, and the Rangers cheered for the moment before she reappeared, much bigger.  
"That's some fertiliser!" she laughed as she towered overhead. "Man, I knew it! Cam, we need the Zords!" Shane contacted the genius. "You got it!" the four Zords were sent to them, and Ally switched her Zord to its battle mode as the other three combined to make their Megazord. "This won't take long. Lightning mode!" Shane called, changing the shape of the Megazord to its streamlined form.  
"You don't scare me!" the monster yelled back. Ally switched her polar bear megazord to battle mode. "Well maybe this will" she said has the megazord slashed the monster with its sword then claws. "Or this! Ramp attack!" as the monster was stunned, the Rangers called on their attack and rolled straight into the monster, sending her flying with a scream. "Power down to battle mode," Shane switched back. "Let's whack this weed once and for all!" Shane called. "Right! Blizzard flurry!" the Megazord blasted her with an icy attack, before they called on a power disk. As the monster recovered, Ally darted around, slamming her with punches and kicks as the others called on their serpent sword. "One to the power of three!" the others created copies of their Megazord, and Ally leapt out of the way. "Serpent Sword, Triple Strike!" they slammed the three blades into the monster, destroying her once again.

"Come on Sensei," Shane pleaded with their teacher as the five stood together. "We never would have found those seeds if we hadn't been out late," Tori insisted. "I have taken that into consideration," Sensei noticed, and they looked hopeful. "Nonetheless, breaking rules cannot go unnoticed. Everyone, ten-mile jog, please," Ally frowned as the other three groaned. "I said everyone," Cam's smile dropped when Sensei looked at him.

"Me? What did I do?" he complained as Ally looked around with a smirk.

"Besides sneaking out, fighting Kelzacks, and disobeying my direct orders?" Sensei listed, sounding amused. "How old does someone have to be to do what they want?" Cam complained. "No-one has ever lived that long Cam," Sensei replied seriously. "Now go. When you return, we will discuss your future training," Cam's eyes lit up. "Training? But what about your promise?" he asked, unable to stop smiling. "There are other ways, besides that of the ninja," Sensei told him, and Cam grinned before hurrying out to join in. Ally and Sensei laughed, then Ally got up and went home.

When Ally got home she went to her room and sat at her desk thinking about the demonic version of her. And wondering why was her other side important to lothor. But she brushed it off and went to bed

A/n: Sorry i didn't updated this in a while i had to study for my driving test since im almost 16, i have school in 2 weeks and i was distracted about everything and im going to florida for vacation so yeah and a couple of chapters back i said black ranger instead of gold. So she is the gold ranger don't forget but she will be the back ranger soon its her like secondary power.


End file.
